Let Me Live
by MuffinsAreAwesome
Summary: May Maple and Drew Hayden are in a tricky situation. The time is running out fast, and they both have miles to travel. But what happens when they meet other survivors along the way? Will they be their friend, or foe? Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! And welcome to my second fan fiction! As you may know, I decided to make this story's chapter even longer. Maybe about 3.5k words in each one? But that doesn't mean I'll be updating this every day! I'll update this story every three days or so. I'm also going to try and update Restart daily, or every two days. Anyways, I thought no one would use contestshipping in a story like this, so I think you all will enjoy this story! This story will be entirely in May's perspective, sometimes she may be OOC, but it's not too much. I hope you all enjoy this story, and I'll see you next time.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter One: Memories

I am alone, all alone. I am now living deep in the mountains, to avoid any other hints about a civilization that used to exist. Yes, used to. I want to forget about everything that happened three years ago, but I cannot. The truth hurts, I still have nightmares from the past. It hurts me, I tried and tried. But I just can't seem to forget about it. The memories hunt me, and it will probably hunt me for rest of my life. I wanted to die, but I can't even do that either. I'm weak, bloody weak. I can't even allow myself to die? Why? I gave up all my hopes three years ago, three years ago, when everything and everyone I once knew, were gone. All gone. But, I'm here, still alive. Why? It's because I believe, even though I lost all my hopes, I still believe that I need to continue living. For my family, for everyone and every humans that used to exist in this planet. My name is May Maple, and I'm still here, living for everyone. I believe that I am the last human-being one Earth, I am alone.

_Flashback Three Years Ago_

_My father, Norman Maple, works for the government disease control center located in Unova. But one fine Saturday afternoon, he stormed opened the front door of our house. My brother Max, my mother, Caroline and I all looked at him in disbelief._

"_Norman, what's going on? You were supposed to be in Unova." Caroline spoke worriedly._

"_No time to explain, I have a plane waiting for us down at the airport. Pack your stuff and we're leaving immediately!" He shouted out loud._

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked, I was feeling like something bad was going to happen._

"_I said pack your stuff now!" Norman started to yell._

_Mom, Max, and I knew what was going to happen when my father was angry. We all went to our rooms and started to pack our belongings. I opened my backpack and stuffed all cloths and some of my pictures, including one with Brendan. I also got my journal and my pencil in. I quickly raced down the stairs to see my mom and Max were already ready to go. My father took our bags and stuffed it in back of the trunk of our SUV. We all got in, and my father drove past down the houses as fast as he could. I never had seen him like this before, I saw him getting mad, but this was different._

"_Norman slow down!" My mother cried as we zoomed past all the other cars._

"_I can't! We have to go to the airport as fast as possible!" Norman yelled in frustration as he dodged all the cars. Soon, we came to the highway, I was feeling scared. Was something terrible happening? Did the war broke out? I needed to know, but I didn't want to ask my father while he was driving. So I kept my mouth shut. I looked at my brother, Max. He was only 11, and I was 16. He looked like he was going to cry, so I hugged him under my neck._

"_Max, don't cry. Please, everything will be okay." He patted his back while he started to let his tears out._

"_M-May, I'm s-scared." Max was annoying at times, but he sure did an amazing job for being the typical little brother._

"_Everything will be okay, I promise." I spoke gently as he hugged me tighter. Max always came to me when he was sad, or when he didn't know what choice to make. Is it because I'm always there for him, and he feels most comfortable when I'm around? Honestly, I don't know. I'm just doing my job of what all older siblings should do when their younger siblings are in trouble. I'm kind hearted person and I certainly didn't like when people were feeling sad, depressed, or even when they're in anger or being negative. I'm a very positive person, you see. I'm always cheerful around the school, I basically never show anyone of me being sad. Mostly it's because I don't want other people to be down just because I'm feeling down._

_I looked down at my little brother. Even though he could be really annoying, he always had a kind side of him. I hugged my brother back as he continued to sob on my chest. I smiled gently at him, I am always one of those people who comfort others in situations like this. I try to be calm as possible, but in some cases, it never worked out. I remember the time when I heard about my grandfather's death. I just can't control over myself when there's cases involving someone being hurt, or even die. When I heard the news, I tried not to cry, but I couldn't hold back my tears. I hugged my mother tightly and cried my eyes out. It was like me and Max here in our car right now. _

"_May, we're almost at the airport. Can you please tell Max to grab his bag?" My mother turned around and looked at me from the front seat. She looked worried, and scared. Her eyes told me everything about her current emotions. I nodded and gently shook Max._

"_Max, we are almost at the airport. You need to try and not to panic. Okay?" I gently spoke to my brother. He looked at me and nodded._

"_Okay May. I'll try my best." I wiped off his tears on his face._

"_Good, now that's my little brother." I reached to the back of our SUV and pulled out Max's and my bag. Mom had her bag with her. _

_I looked outside the window, everything looked so normal, like nothing's happening. I have no idea why my father would act like this. I know that he works for the government, but I still don't know why he would be like this. Then I remembered, he did research in the disease control center. Could it be? No, that would never happen. But I gasped out loud and covered my mouth with both of my hands. My eyes widen like I was stabbed or something. Max looked at me._

"_What's wrong May?" He asked in curiosity. I didn't want to tell him, it was so horrible. If my guesses were right, we are talking about an extinction of humans._

_Before I could reply to his question, my dad's SUV pulled in a sudden stop. We all were pulled forward. Thank God we had our seatbelts on, otherwise I would have flied out the front window, and most likely would have been killed. My father opened the door and quickly got out of the car. He motioned us to come out, so we did as we were told to do. I grabbed my backpack with me as Max grabbed his and we both got out. In front of us, there was a private jet in front of us. My father never told me that he had a private jet, or was it only used in emergencies? If I am correct, I knew me, and my entire family wouldn't be alive after one week. We all boarded the plane, it was pretty small. But not too small, it had 2 seats in either sides, with sixteen rows of it behind. I placed by bag on one seat, and sat down on the next one. My brother and my mother did the same. Max sat in a row behind me, and mom sat on opposite row. We quickly buckled the seat belts as my father told us to do so. He then went to the front cockpit and started to talk to the pilot and the co-pilot. He came back and sat next to mom. I had never been in a plane before. And I mean it, our family never went to any other vacations or go anywhere far away. My father said it was waste of time and money to visit places that we didn't have to go. I still thought it would be nice to have a fun memories in vacation. But of course my father didn't approve that. He was just so serious and focused on his work, I barely got to talk to him. But when we talk together, he seems just so nice and a good father. I think he wants to say sorry to us, but his personality just holds his true feelings back. I know how nice he really is, but he just couldn't handle talking about it._

_That leads me to my mother. She is so kind and sweet, she's just like a best mother you could have. She always stayed at home, and took care of me and Max. Every time we got home from school, she was there, to welcome us. Even though Max always came to me when he was feeling down, I always had my mother when I was in my hard times. She always helped my go through tough decisions. Even when I heard about my grandfather's death, she's the person who told me never to lose hope even in the hopeless situations. I still have that in my head. From that day, I never lost hope. She inspired me to never give up. Thanks to her, I never gave up on anything. I just tried and tried until it was successful. I became the smartest student in my highs school because I just never gave up. If I was struggling on something, I didn't give up and tried until I did it. Now that I think of it, my mother is the one who made me this person today. I feel like I have to do something to her so I could pay her back for all those things she did to me. She made me the person I am today._

_Max, my younger baby brother. He is just so kindhearted when he comes to me. In regular days, he is just a typical little brother. He does everything to make me mad, or feel embarrassed. He can be so annoying sometimes, but in the situation like this, it's like he's a totally different person. He trusts me more than anyone, even my parents. Maybe it's because I'm so calm in situations like this? I will never know what is going on inside his head._

_Back at my school, I am the most popular girl there. I have no idea why, but it seems like everyone like my attitude, my personality, and my looks. I'm not bragging or anything, but in my school, I was attracting every boys. But that made me less popular to the girls. Except my best friends; Dawn, Leaf and Misty. And don't forget about Paul, Gary, and Ash! We all traveled in groups and we took care of each other when one of us had a problem. Because that's what friends do! _

_I'm also the head cheerleader, but I'm not snobby or anything. I am the one who everybody likes. I don't want enemies, all I want is to have more friends. But don't forget about my boyfriend! Yes, I do have a boyfriend. He is the captain of every sports team in our school. He is so sweet, kind, and has that unusual white hair. His name is Brendan. We knew each other since we were five. Over the years, Brendan developed a crush on me. But he never admitted until we were fourteen. When he said it, I knew I liked him, too. So I accepted his date and we went out to a movies. I still remember that day, it was one of the best days I've had in a long time. Brendan was always there for me, he would protect me from other dangerous people, and he is the best kisser in the world! Yes, we kissed, a lot of times. It's just a typical thing couples do. Speaking of couples, I was supposed to go on a date tonight with Brendan. I was in a happy mood until my dad suddenly showed up. Sigh, will I ever be able to see him again? I never told him that he was the only person outside my family I had my feelings with. But if my guesses are true, neither of us will see each other again. _

_The plane lifted up. I felt sudden tense on gravity as we started to go up. It is the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced besides the time me and Brendan shared our first kiss. My head began to feel a little dizzy. I put my hand on my forehead to at least prevent the headache. My mom saw me feeling sick._

"_May, dear, if you're feeling nervous, it'll be alright." She spoke to me in gentle tone._

"_Thanks mom. I'll be able to handle this." I leaned back on my chair and sighed._

"_Norman, would you care to explain all this situation?" Caroline turned to her husband._

"_Oh yeah, I think it's the time I need to make a disappointing announcement." His voice trembled as he said it._

_I grasped my hands together and prayed not to be my guess. "Daddy, do you have to make this announcement?" I asked._

"_Yes dear, I have to." He spoke to me._

"_So, what is this all about?" Caroline asked._

"_Well, while I was working on my research in Unova, we had a code red." I gasped, hands on my mouth with my eyes wide. Norman saw this, and nodded._

"_It's all true May. We had an outbreak of unknown virus." My body began to tremble as tears slowly came out of my eyes. _

"_I escaped just in time, luckily, I wasn't infected. So I came all this way to Hoenn to bring my family into a safe zone." More tears were slipping out of my eyes as I listen to him._

"_I got a news that the government of Unova fell shortly afterwards we were in the highway. The plague, wiped out every single human life in Unova. I'm the only survivor." Max was crying his eyes out, while mom looked horrified. I looked down as I covered my mouth. I was crying, I never cried like this before. But the news shocked me so much I didn't know what to say._

_Norman continued. "The plague is currently in Unova, but it is most likely that it will eventually move into Kalos. Soon, that region will fall, too." I couldn't just hear this, I don't feel like living now. Millions of people died, just within hours. One entire nation fell, just under hours. Why? Is this all a punishment from the God? Who else would have such powers to create a weapon of mass destruction? It would explain why it only did harm to us humans. Now, I understand. Us humans were so willing to do anything to get what they need. Yes, I understand. There have been many unforgiving sins that we had done. And now, we get our punishment. Now, we all die._

"…_.So I'm taking you all to a safe place, a place where no disease can reach." He kept talking._

_I covered my ears and closed my eyes as my head faced down. "Please daddy…. I can't stand hearing this anymore. My heart is aching so bad, I feel like dying." I pleaded._

_Even though I could not see it, I knew my father was smiling in sadness at me. "I'm sorry dear. It's just that, that I needed to let everybody know….. know about this."_

_I looked up and face him, my eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Do you believe that this is a punishment?" I asked._

_He looked confused, but he understood. "Yes dear, I do think it is a punishment. They're telling us that our time in Earth is now over, and new civilization will rise. But it's just not us."_

_I nodded. "If that is true, then I'll follow it."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_I meant that if this is our fate, if this was decided a long ago, then I'll follow it. I'll follow it." My voice trailed off. I was smiling in sadness, my heart feeling like it was stabbed._

_Norman nodded and smiled gently. "Yes, if this is our fate, then we can't do anything. We'll just follow our destiny." He was now sounding hopeless. I was, too. I knew I shouldn't just give up, but if this was decided to happen a long ago, then we can't change it. Caroline hugged Norman and started to cry. Same with Max, he buried his face on my stomach. I softened my eyes at him. He didn't deserve this, no one deserved this. How could such innocent and kind soul would do something to deserve this? I know that Max at least deserved to live longer. He only lived eleven years of his life so far. Before I knew it, my eyes began to water, and I let everything in my eyes out. I buried my face on Max's back as I held him tighter. I would never my friends again. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Paul, Gary, and of course Brendan. I would never see them again, never._

_Next thing I knew, was pilot's voice ringing in my ears. "We have a problem!"_

_I saw my father run up to the cockpit, he came back and buckled his seatbelt. We did, too. The next thing I heard, was the last thing I heard before everything blacked out. "Prepare for impact." That last word rang in my head after everything was black. Impact impact impact…_

_That was it. When I woke up, I was lying down on a bed. I slowly got up, my stomach ached. I pulled my shirt a little, I found a bandage wrapped around my waist, with some blood covering the parts of it. I looked at the table beside me, there was a sharp piece of metal, about a size of small pencil case, lying on it. There were blood covering the piece of metal. Beside it, there was bunch of bandages covered in blood as well has other medical supplies lying around. I winced in pain as I slowly got up, the blood on my bandage was pretty dry. I looked at the digital clock, it had time and date on it. August 11th 12::48 P.M. it read. I was pretty surprised, I have been out for over a month? My mouth was dry, really dry. I grabbed a stick lying against a wall and tried to walk. I almost fell, but I managed to walk. I walked over to the kitchen, there were containers of water I grabbed a plastic cup and carefully poured the water in it. I drank the water slowly before I winced from pain in my stomach. I didn't feeling like moving too much, so I got back to the bed and slept._

_End Flashback_

I'm standing on the balcony, I feel the tears coming down my face. Am I really the last one alive? I couldn't dare myself to think about my family and friends. I guess they all died. But why me? Why can't it be them instead of me? I don't know where I am. I never headed out thirty meters away from the cabin. I used my farming skills my grandfather told me about to get the food. Good thing the land was fertile, otherwise I wouldn't be alive. There were tons of canned food three years ago, but they all ran out just a year ago. I never ate any meat for three years, I basically became a vegetarian now. But I got weaker, I wanted eat some steak, the thought made me rub my stomach. A good, juicy steak would be nice. But forget it, I'll never be able to eat one. Like I'll never be able to have a conversation with another person again. I sighed, I would never have another person to love and share my feelings with again.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, this is pretty sad. But I'm planning a lot of exiting moments in this story! I hope you like this concept of contestshipping, I've never seen one like this! And yes, I made May date with Brendan before, but it's going to change! I hope you all like my new story and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry if you guys were waiting for another chapter for Restart. But this is a brand new story, and I just had to update this! I'll update Restart tomorrow, though. Anyways, I know this is pretty sad so far, but I'm planning a lot for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Two: New Sign of Hope

I didn't feel like working today. Mostly because of the memories that came back to me just a moment ago, I just didn't want to work. Maybe I should just relax in wind. I walked out to the back porch of this cabin. I pulled out a chair and sat down, with eyes closed. The wind brushing my hair, I began humming my favorite melody. Of course I couldn't listen to the real music, but doing this made me relax, forget about the bad memories. I slowly opened my eyes. I gently smiled at the view. The view out here was amazing. The cabin I'm now living in, is located somewhere in the mountain side. From back porch, I could see at least four miles in west and east. North was covered by another mountain, but it was about three miles away from here. This place was kind of like a valley, but it is all green.

"My only wish now is to see at least another person…" I started to talk to myself.

I looked down. "…So I would get a hope, a hope that I'm not the only one alive." Tears started to form in my eyes.

I covered my face with both of my hands. "Why? W-why me?"

"Why a-am I the o-only one h-here?" I started to cry.

"Why couldn't it be someone else? Why not M-max? He's only eleven!" I stood up, water still coming down. I went back inside, and jumped into my bed. I began to cry even more.

This cabin, the place I found myself in three years ago. I have no idea who carried me here, or who treated my wound. This place has everything you need to survive. From seeds to furniture. It even has an electricity generator, powered by the creek near the cabin. It is still barely running, so I barely used any electricity now. There was medium sized field beside the creek, it has my vegetable garden. I like I said so, I never left beyond thirty meters away from my perimeters. This place seemed like it was in middle of endless green. I missed everyone, I've been suffering from depression lately. My heart ached so badly every time I thought of them, everyone. And that's what I'm feeling right now.

My heart hurt so much, I couldn't move from my bed. Yes, ever since I woke up here, it seems like my heart were so weak now, I could have a heart attack in any minute. I winced in pain, I wanted to scream, but the pain was so bad. I grasped my chest tightly with both of my hands. Suddenly, my lungs felt like it had been stabbed, I couldn't breathe well. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I fell on the floor with a loud thud. Everything suddenly went black.

When I opened my eyes slowly, all the pain were now gone. For a second, I thought I had caught the plague. But I didn't, I got up and looked at the digital clock. It read; June 16, 6:14 A.M. I had been out for two days.

I got out into the back porch. I wanted calm myself from panicking. I sat down on the chair. "Oh God, why? If you wanted to give me in such pain, why not just kill me?"

I closed my eyes shut and lifted my legs up to my chest. I buried my face in my knees. And there I was, being in that position for about three hours.

I finally looked up, putting my legs down. I heard a faint sound of a machine? I thought it was just the generator finally going out. But I was wrong. The sound became louder and louder, I noticed that it was coming from the sky. I looked up, I saw a small dot from the distance sky. There seems to be a smoke coming out of it. For a second there, I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I finally knew I wasn't the only person left. On the other hand, the object looked like it was coming down.

I placed both of my hands on my mouth, eyes wide. "Oh God, is that?"

The object was now more visible, I can see that it was a helicopter that looked like it was from the government. But there were lots of smoke coming out of it, the altitude of the chopper decreased. It flew about 2 miles to the west, and it finally crashed onto the green forest. I gasped, they were the first people I met in years. Possibly, the only ones I'll ever meet. But now they were gone.

I didn't care, I just wanted to see another person's face. Dead or alive. If they were dead, I would cry my eyes out, if they were alive, I would be the happiest female ever. I never been outside so far away, But, if it was for another human, I would go. I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and stuffed in some spare clothes for the person. I also packed some leftover canned goods I was saving for emergency along with medical supplies. I quickly got out, and followed the smoke, heading towards the west.

I've been walking for just over an hour now. I've been walking slowly, I was afraid of getting the ache in my organs again. I now see the smoke from near distance, the crash site must be pretty close. I got the bushes out of my way, and got surprised to see the wreck right in front of me. The chopper wasn't damaged too much, it sure wasn't a big crash from the looks of it. The cockpit windows were shattered. I quickly covered my mouth before screaming, I saw a body lying on the ground few meters away from the wreck. It must have been one of the pilots, his body were covered in blood. But I didn't want to get near him. My eyes were getting watery as I saw an arm sticking out of the cockpit window. I knew that both of the pilots were dead now, but there has to be another person in the back. I avoided the horrible scene, and walked over the side. There, I saw another person with piece of metal sticking through his body. His eyes were open, I felt like throwing up, but I stopped when I saw another person. He had green hair, he looked pretty nice. But, he was just barely moving.

I ran up to that person, unbuckled his seat belt. I carefully pulled him out. I lay him on the grass. I searched for any serious injuries, but I could find none. I was pretty shocked at how this particular person didn't get any serious wound, while the others were all dead. I checked his pulse, it was faint but I was now sure that he was alive. I didn't know how to carry him back to the cabin. His shirt was pretty bloody, maybe it was other guy's blood. I took out the man's shirt I found back at the cabin. I carefully cut his shirt with my scissors. I wore him the shirt, it was hard but I did it. I gently placed his head over my lap. I leaned against the tree, I was relieved that he didn't have any serious injuries. I watched him, he looked pretty cute. I smiled in sadness, hoping that he would wake up.

I gently brushed his green hair. "I'm so glad there is another human alive besides me…." I whispered.

Soon or later, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was getting dark. I looked at him, he was groaning. Then, he shot up, almost giving me a heart attack. I quickly placed my hand on my chest, afraid any other pain would come. But it didn't, instead I heard his voice.

"Where, where am I? Who are you?" He stood up and looked at me.

I slowly got up. I looked into his emerald eyes. "My name is May Maple, I found you in the chopper after the crash." I pointed at the chopper, only few meters away.

His eyes widen. "What happened to other guys in there?" He rushed to the wreck. I didn't know what to say.

He came back out few minutes later, he looked shocked. "His gone, my best friend is gone." He fell down to his knees, I ran over to him.

"Please, calm down." I said it gently.

"Well I can't!" He shouted, causing me to back off a little. "Well I don't know who you are and where I am, but that was my best friend right there!"

I suddenly winced, the pain on my heart came back. I grasped my chest as I fell down to my knees. He looked at me "Hey, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, instead I fell down and blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was on my bed. What a dream, I got up and headed towards the kitchen. My jaws dropped when I saw him in the kitchen. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the kitchen counter. I pulled out a blanket and covered him. I looked at the clock, I had been out for three days. I sighed as I poured some water into the cup. I looked at him and smiled, I was so happy to see another human being after three long years. My hopes are beginning to rise. I walked out on the back porch. I sat down on the chair.

"Thank you, I now know that I'm not the only one here." Tears of joy were pouring down my face as I smiled gently.

"You finally woke up." I turned around to him, he was flicking his hair.

"How did you know where this cabin was?" I asked.

"Well, I saw glimpse of this place before we crash landed." He continued. "So I had to carry you all the way here."

"Oh." I suddenly felt guilty for letting someone not feeling well carry me all the way here.

"Look, I don't know you, but I think you've been living here for a while. Since you have all these supplies, I think you knew that the outbreak was going to happen." He said it.

"I didn't move all the supplies here….." I looked down, she started to remember about her family.

"Then who did?" He crossed his arms.

"I don't know! Please, you're reminding me of bad memories…." My voice trailed off as I felt tears sliding down my cheek. I looked away to hide my tears. "I'm sorry, I-I j-just can't stand when p-people get hurt."

His eyes softened. "No, I'm sorry for your loss." He handed his hand out to me. "My name is Drew Hayden, what's your name?"

I hesitated for a moment, then I shook his hand. "May Maple, didn't I tell my name three days ago?"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I shook my head. "It's okay. Besides, I think you were just too shocked at the time."

Drew smiled at me, but it turned into a small frown. "What happened to you three days ago?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"When you suddenly blacked out, what happened?" He just looked at me, I honestly didn't know about that either.

"I don't know. My heart sometimes ache so badly, I feel like I'm going to die." I started to cry, but I slowly wiped away my tears. "Sorry, I just cry a lot."

Drew looked straight at me. "So, every time that happens, I black out for few days." I continued.

He placed his right hand under his chin. "Hmm, are you infected?"

I got shocked, am I? "I-I don't know, maybe I am." I backed off "If I am, stay away from me!" I hesitated to look at him.

Drew just smiled at me. "It's okay May. If you were infected, you would've been dead already."

I slowly turned my head towards him. "W-what did you say?"

"If you are having symptoms like this, you must be partly immune or something." I gasped at his words, immune?

"Wait, so you're telling me that I'm immune to the virus?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're entirely immune to the virus. Judging from your symptoms, you must be partly immune."

I was shocked, truly. "What do you mean?"

Drew sighed. "When you are partly immune, the virus inside you can still hurt you, but they cannot kill you in any ways."

I looked straight into his eyes. "And how do you know all this?"

He just smirked and flicked his hair. "Didn't you hear? The government is gathering up all immunes of any kind and they are trying to make the cure for the virus. I was heading to the nearest government facility with my best friend until our chopper crashed down."

"How didn't I know?" I muttered to myself. "I'm sorry."

Drew looked pretty surprised. "Sorry about what?"

"A-about y-your friend." My voice trembled as I remembered the body, still staring at me.

Drew gave me a soft smile. "You are so kind May, you know that?" I froze, I couldn't believe what he just said. No one besides my friends and family ever said that to me, no one. All the other people liked me because of my looks, not my personality.

I couldn't help myself from not smiling. "Thanks." I said.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's the truth."

"Yeah, and I appreciate it." I felt so, so nice then. "I'm sorry if I showed you my tears too much. I just happens to cry a lot."

"It's okay. You're kindness and caring personality makes up for that."

"I don't know what to say…." I said, he was complimenting me. That was the first compliment I've had in three years.

"In case I forgot to say, would you like to come with me to the government facility? They are accepting partly immunes, too." He offered me a hand. I grabbed it and got up.

"Sure, but what about this place? I can't just leave all the goods here." He just flicked his hair.

"Don't worry, last time I checked your supplies yesterday, you were running out."

My eyes widened. "It is? Oh my gosh, it's all my fault for not checking it earlier." I looked down. I was ashamed of myself.

Drew's face turned serious. "Stop blaming yourself May. If you keep doing that, you'll probably won't ever forgive yourself." His voice was so serious now.

I nodded in response. "I promise I won't blame myself again."

His face softened. "Good, now get some rest. You're probably still tired from your heartache."

I nodded. "Okay, and thank you for taking care of me while I was out."

"You're welcome. You were one of the few people who are still alive anyways." Drew walked back in. leaving me alone on the back porch.

I pulled both of my hands together and placed them on my chest. I never felt this nice for years. Last time I felt this nice was when Brendan asked me out on a date. But that never happened, especially when that was the day when my father stormed inside our house. The day that was supposed be one of my best days of my life, turned out to be the worst. The day when I lost everyone I knew; Brendan, Max, Mom, Dad, Dawn, Gary, Paul, Leaf, Misty, Ash, and many other people I knew. The day when I basically fell in coma for two months. The day when a piece of metal pierced through my stomach. The day when I got infected by the virus.

I couldn't help myself from not crying. I fell down to my knees and started to sob. The pain was just too much, losing everything just in one day. I imagined what was like for billions of other people. Not just me, but many others must be in same situation as me, since I heard there were more survivors. I didn't know why, maybe it was our fault for discovering the virus? I knew what dad was doing at the disease control center. They were experimenting some deadly viruses, and to see their effects. I heard they were planning to make a cure for the most for the diseases that were out of control. But instead of bringing out the cure, they brought out the plague. The plague, why did it have to be that? If God wanted to eliminate us, why not use something less painful and suffering? Or, is it because God wanted to save some people to give them a message? If that was true, I didn't get the message yet. Maybe we still have a lot to learn. He may have wanted give us one more chance, just one more. So we can know our sins and never make that same mistakes again. Maybe we can change after all.

The thought gave me a little more hope. Yes, a hope. Something I lost and gave up on three years ago. Now, I remember my mother's words. Never give and don't lose hope. I clenched my fists, I'm not making the same mistakes anymore. I turned and went inside the cabin. Drew was reading some old magazines on the table. He looked up, and saw me with determined expression on my face.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

I clenched my fists tighter and brought it up to my chest. "Yes, I decided to follow you no matter what. I'm not giving up or losing any hope. I'm not making the same mistake I made for three years!"

He smirked. "Well, your face looks determined. How about leaving this place tomorrow morning?" He got up and walked towards me.

Drew brushed my hair, it caused me to blush a little. "O-okay, but do you know where we're going?"

He gently touched my cheek. "Of course sweetheart. The facility is about hundred miles west of here."

My eyes widened and backed off a little. "It's far away, but like I said, I'm not giving up."

"That's the spirit." He said as he jumped on the couch, immediately falling asleep.

My face heated up as I thought about it. He called me a sweetheart, and I don't know why my face is heating up now. I can't just ditch Brendan like this, it would be so harsh. I sighed, I grabbed a blanket and gently covered over Drew. He looked so calm when he was asleep. I was not hungry at the moment, so I just drank some water before heading to my bed. I plopped down on top of my bed, I had so many thoughts going on inside my head right now.

Am I really immune? What if I get that heartache again? Why am I so heated up when I was with Drew few minutes ago? All those questions were the ones I could not answer yet. I could not answer yet. I still couldn't believe that there were even more survivors, I just kept thinking, until I finally drifted into sleep, away from all those thoughts and questions.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in a pitch black darkness. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. Then, I started to hear voices in my head.

"_What should we do with her?" A voice called out._

"_We'll use our test number thirty five and see." Another voice was heard._

"_Are you sure? There are always consequences."_

"_Yes I'm sure. If this works, I'm sure everyone will soon be immune."_

"_Okay, but if this fails, we have no choice but to use plan B."_

"_Right."_

My head began to ache. Was it because of the voices? I clenched both of my hands onto my head and gave out a small shriek. Soon, the headache were gone. I didn't feel like doing anything, so I just fell back onto my pillow and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note: Yay! Drew finally came! I apologize if he came a little early, but I wanted to make this adventure with May and Drew. So, they would travel together to that government facility. They want to help make the cure! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome back! I hope you all like this story and such. I don't have much to say except maybe in the later chapters, the rating might change to M. It's because of the violence that might be in. But I hope this chapter is good enough!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Three: The Starting Line.

I woke up from the sleep. I stared at the clock, it was six in the morning. I slowly got up myself from the bed, I was still thinking about those voices. They were strange enough, but it seemed like one of the voices sounded a bit familiar. I shook my head, I slowly opened the door and got out. Sure enough, Drew was packing up. When he saw me, he smirked.

"I see you finally woke up." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, it's only six in the morning." He shrugged and continued packing up some supplies into the mountain bag he must've found somewhere.

I put my thoughts about the voice away and grabbed my own bag. I started to pack up some supplies, but Drew already had taken the most of it. I just packed some cloths, and other medical supplies. I still didn't know why I had such head ache in middle of the night. Was It because of the voices? Or did the virus reached my head? The thought terrorized me. Drew told me that I wouldn't get killed or have anything serious. But I thought the pain in my organs were pretty serious. Or on the other hand, maybe those pains were nothing compared to what others have experienced. I got curious, I had about a million questions in my head already. But this one was the question I wanted know the answer of. I went up to him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He didn't even turn around, instead he kept minding on his own business.

"Drew, I want to ask you a question." He still kept his back towards me.

"Well, I had pretty big headache last night, do you think that the virus has reached my head?" Drew froze, he stopped what he was doing. He slowly turned to face me.

"What?!" He almost yelled, I backed out a little.

Drew covered his face with his right hand. "This is bad, very bad."

I got worried. "What is it? Is it serious?" It was obviously serious from his reactions.

"Yes It is." He answered quietly. "I forgot to tell you that even if you're partly immune, you could still die if the virus reaches your head."

My eyes widened. "H-how long w-will it take?"

He placed both of his hands on both of my shoulders. "You have about a month, but I doubt that the government can do anything, though."

I looked down, but he grabbed my chin and pulled up. "Listen, this is serious. I don't want you to die. I'm sorry to say this, but each individuals are very important."

I smiled in sadness. "Yeah, you're right. Even though I'm one of the only ones alive, I don't think anyone will care if I die, though"

His expression turned serious. "I do."

I was startled, he cared whether I died or not? "Why? I lived in this place for three years, no one cared if I was alive or not."

He shook me. "Please don't say negative things about yourself. Right now, all we need is hope. Hope to survive. But in order to get that, we have to work together, and that means we need each and one of us." Drew's voice got a little louder.

I nodded and smiled in sadness. "Okay Drew, I'll try."

Drew let go of my shoulders and patted my head. "That's the spirit." He walked past me, brushing past my shoulders.

I continued working on my own business. I was pretty shocked. I'm going to die in a month, I thought. In a month, I would finally reunite with my family, I would see them again. I smiled at the thought. I get to see my mom, dad, and Max again in a month. I didn't know whether to feel happy or be depressed. I continued packing rest of my clothes and some medical supplies. Drew took the rest, he must've finished. Because he was calling my name.

"May, are you done?" His voice came through from other side of the door. Yes, this cabin had one room, and that was mine. I got my backpack over my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I opened the door to see Drew smirking.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing." Drew had the mountain bag over his right shoulder.

I forgot to put on my bandana, so I grabbed a mirror. This one was green, it was the one Brendan gave it to me for my 15th birthday. I found it lying on the couch after the crash. I placed it on my head and tied it back. Drew chuckled when he saw this.

"Why? Care to protect your hair from the wind?" He was leaning against a wall, left hand in his pocket.

"Hmph, this bandana happens to be the one my boyfriend gave it to me before the… you know." I ignored his smirk and headed towards the front door. I stopped and turned my head around.

"Coming or not?" I asked, Drew still had that smirk of his planted on his face.

He came forward until our face was inches apart. "Yeah." Then he left to outside, leaving me behind.

I quickly caught up. "So, this military facility is one hundred miles to the west?"

He nodded in response. "Sadly, the trip will take up for about a month since you're getting weak from the aches you have."

I looked at the ground as we headed to the west. "Sorry if I'm making the trip longer."

I felt a gentle touch through my hair. "Nah, I'll have better time being with someone else rather than alone."

I felt my face heating up a little, but I turned my face around so he couldn't see me. "So, how are your injuries? When I blacked out, did you treat yourself?" I tried to change subject.

"Oh that, I just got some bruises and burns. It was miracle that I only got hurt so much." He shrugged.

I sighed in relief. "Phew, thank God you weren't seriously injured. If you were, and I blacked out, then, you could have…" My voice trailed off as my eyes began to water.

Drew patted my back. "Come on May, you cry too much."

I sniffed. "S-sorry-y D-d-r-rew I-I j-just…" I froze in place when Drew gave me a warm hug.

I was startled, his body was so warm. He gave me a gentle pat on my back. "There, now please stop crying." He pulled out and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied as we continued walking.

We were walking in a dark forest, everything seemed to be quiet. Yeah, no sound was heard except from me and Drew. The forest was like it died a long ago. I never noticed because I've been either distracted, or I didn't go this deep into the forest. I got a little worried. What if other life forms were also infected by the virus, and died? That would mean the ecosystem will break down slowly, and life on Earth will fall. I didn't believe that, I couldn't believe it. I mean, almost all the life extinct from Earth just because of one type of plague? It is impossible even theoretically. I didn't know why us, humans would make such mistake! Curiosity took me over, I tapped Drew on his back. He immediately turned around.

"What? Are you feeling sick?" He questioned me, I shook my head.

"No, it's just that this forest is so silent. It's like no animals are here anymore." I said it silently.

"Oh, no one knows what happened to them. When the plague struck, all the animals were reported to be disappeared." He shrugged. "I don't know. One day they were here, the next day they all disappeared all of a sudden. It's like they all vanished into the thin air."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Excuse me? You mean they just vanished into the thin air? That doesn't make any sense."

Drew stuffed his hands on his pockets. "Yeah I know." He turned around and started to walk backwards, facing me. "Also, I've heard rumors about some bioengineered creatures roaming around or whatever. They say that the government created those for an experiment, an experiment that got horribly wrong."

"Really?" I asked in utter shock.

"Not sure, but those are just some rumors." He turned his back towards me and continued to walk.

"But sometimes the rumors are true." I said in a worried tone.

"If they are, then we might be in trouble. Since we have no weapons except the switchblade I've found back at your cabin."

"Well, do you want to share our stories so we don't get bored?" I asked.

Drew raised his right eyebrow when he faced me. "Sure, why don't I start?"

He cleared his throat. "I live in, or I used to live in LaRousse City. That is, until the outbreak occurred. Me and my best friend were having a normal day, my father is CEO of the Hayden Corporation. I was grade 12 in LaRousse High. Anyways, we were in our class, having a fine day. Until the agents from my father's company came in and talked to our teacher. He then told me and my friend to go with the agents. I knew something bad happened, because next thing I knew, we were in the black SUV. We were heading towards the airport until our car crashed. When I woke up, my friend got out of the car, he helped me get out. The car was flipped upside down, and the agents were dead. We weren't injured badly, but it seemed like everyone else were. It was a chaos all of a sudden. People were running, screaming and even falling onto the ground, not moving." Drew's voice trembled a little, it must've been terrifying experience, since I got out of Petalburg City early enough to avoid everything.

"Anyways." He continued. "So people were dying on the streets and such. I knew that this had to do something with the experiment my father was sponsoring. Yeah, the experiment was with those _things_. But something must've leaked during the experiment. I never thought those tests were successful, but now that I think about it, I think they were. Me and my friend ran back to the school. When we got back, no one was there. Thirty minutes ago, everything was normal, now there were nobody, I mean nobody in the school. It was deserted, not even a single body was in there. We decided to stay in the school, the mall was only a block away, so we stayed in the school for next three years. Hard to believe, isn't it?" He chuckled. "About a week ago, there was a faint radio signal about the government has food, water and shelter for the people with symptoms they announced. We both had those, we used some kind of signals to send them. One day later, a government helicopter came in, we hopped inside. We flew for about 20 hours, of course we landed in between for refueling. After going across more distant lands, our helicopter had problems. I didn't know what was the problem, but the next thing I knew was that we were lowering the altitude and were crashing down. I blacked out, when I opened my eyes again, I saw you." Drew finally finished.

"Now it's your turn to start." He pointed out.

"My father worked in Unova with the government." I started. "One day, he suddenly came in the house and told us to pack our stuff. My mother, younger brother, and I didn't want to get in a fight, so we immediately packed our belongings into our bag and headed out. We were soon in the airport through our SUV. My father had a private jet there, waiting for us. We all boarded and soon enough, the plane took off. After several hours, the plane began to lower its altitude, and everything went black for me. When I woke up, I turned out to be out for a month. I had a bandage around my waist, there were a lot of dried blood covering it. I didn't know how I even managed to survive for losing so much blood. When I looked beside me, I saw a piece of metal, about a size of a pencil case, lying on the table next to me. It was covered in blood, I assumed that I was stabbed by it. There were also other medical supplies lying across the floor. I grabbed a cane and walked out the room. There were everything I needed in that place, I drank a cup of water and went back to sleep." I finished, pretty surprised at how I didn't cry during the time.

Drew looked at me. "It must've been hard for you. How did you managed to treat the wound you had?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know, I mean the wound was pretty much stitched out and everything. So I just washed the wound, and replaced the bandages every now and then."

I continued. "Surprisingly though, I didn't feel any pain few days. Maybe I was in a shock, but after a while I knew that I wasn't in a shock. I was completely normal."

We walked about 4 miles, I got tired. Yeah, I get tired easily now, I hadn't ate any type of meat for three years, I got weak. Drew placed his left hand on his chin. "Hmm, when did you start having that heartache?"

"About a year ago, I suddenly felt pain in my heart and blacked out. When I woke up, I found out that I've been out for three days." I replied.

"Okay. Shall we rest now?" He plopped down his bag beside a tree.

I nodded, placing my backpack beside his bag. "But what if we get attacked?" I asked.

"We can't really sleep on the trees, so I'll just guard while you sleep." Drew opened his bag and took out two sleeping bags.

"Where did you get the sleeping bags?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Drew gave me a sarcastic look. "You are pretty dense, aren't you? I found these in the cabin."

I scratched back of my head. "Heh heh, I must've not looked deep enough."

He smirked and took out some canned food. "Where did you get those? I thought they ran out."

"You are so dense. There were way more of them under the cabin." He rolled his eyes.

"Under the cabin? Where?" I sounded so stupid.

Drew face palmed. "Oh May May May, there was a hidden trapdoor underneath the couch."

"Never knew that before." My eyes widened as Drew took out an assault rifle.

"You have a gun?! But why didn't you tell me? You said we only had a switchblade!" I shouted, being annoyed at Drew.

"I found it in the hidden compartment. It has 5 magazine, so I think we're good." He continued. "Oh, and when I said we only had a switchblade, I meant you."

I crossed my arms. "Well I hope you don't use that gun, it's too loud."

Drew smirked. "Ha, you don't even know what else I've found in the compartment." He then reached to his bag, yes the bag was pretty big. About a size of a hockey bag. Drew took out a tablet PC.

"This thing actually still works. It has a battery that will last 6 hours, and it can still connect to the satellite."

My jaws dropped, what else did I miss? "But the bad news is that most of the satellites stopped working. So I have to use some of the military satellites. This happens to be a tablet PC used in government buildings."

"Wow I never knew that."

"Of course, you're just too dense." He chuckled.

I pouted. "Well at least I don't have a bush as a hair!" I laughed at my own joke.

Drew frowned. "Really? You really think that was funny?"

I slapped his arm playfully. "Oh yes, that was hilarious!"

"Well it wasn't. You must be only person who laughs at such lame joke." He flipped his hair.

I flipped mine, too. "Looks like you're not the only one flipping their hair." I smirked, I was enjoying this. This was the most fun I've had in last three years.

"At least my hair is gorgeous, I washed it every day."

"You mean you wash'ed' it. I'm guessing you didn't wash your hair for last three years?" I pointed out.

"I doubt you did, too." He gave me an annoyed glare.

"I found some shampoo back at the cabin, I washed my hair at least once in few days."

"-Until it ran out." He finished my sentence.

"Uh huh, but I still washed it with water from the creek." I said.

"And what made you think that the water wasn't polluted by the virus?" I gasped at the question, it was true. I never thought of it.

"That's the biggest mistake I've had! What if it was polluted with the virus?" I began to walk around in circle.

"But it wasn't." Drew cut me off.

I sighed in relief. "Phew I'm glad it wasn't. I've never gave me a thought about the creek being infested with the virus."

"You're just too damn lucky girl. First, you survive a plane crash. Then you survive a loss of blood. And then you survive the virus." He said.

My eyes saddened. "Well not anymore. I'll die in a month."

"But isn't that why we're going to the government facility? To help them find a cure?" Drew came closer.

I slowly back away. "I guess, but I might just die before the cure happens. You said we'll take just before a month to reach the facility."

Drew came closer and grabbed my wrist. "Still, don't give up on hope. Something miracle might happen."

He grabbed my head and kissed my forehead. I blushed, he noticed it. "That a girl." Drew walked over and grabbed his rifle. "Well, now if you'll excuse me, I have to guard overnight." He got into his sleeping bag and leaned against the tree trunk, with his rifle on his lap.

I just noticed that it was getting dark. I immediately ran over and grabbed my sleeping bag next to Drew. I got in and leaned on the same tree trunk Drew was leaning on. "I'll sleep now….." I fell asleep.

Next morning, I heard a breath. When I opened my eyes, I found my head on Drew's shoulder. I shot up and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He just gave me his casual smirk. "What? You seemed to be enjoying cuddling on to me."

My face heated up. "W-what? You mean I was cuddling onto you this whole time?"

"Look who's blushing. You must've like me so much."

I quickly turned my head to the side. "N-no, it's just that I never noticed."

He chuckled. "Yeah right. Like you didn't notice yourself when you were placing your head on my chest? And when you also touched my chest with your right hand and smiling? Also, you even gave me a soft moan while doing that? Nice excuse young lady."

I felt my face hot as a sun. "N-no! I just have really bad habits while sleeping….."

"Sure, why not." Drew said it sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, why would I fall for a guy like you?"

"Come on May. You know that I'm looking gorgeous, have muscular body, and that I'm good at everything?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Also add that you're arrogant, and cocky." I added.

"-And smart, and cool." Drew added.

I sighed. There was no way I'm going to win this argument. I just ignored him and walked past him to get my backpack.

He grabbed my wrist. I turned my head around. "What?"

"Nothing." He let go of my wrist. I gave him glare, but was interrupted by some voices in my head.

"_Are we don't yet?"_

"_Almost."_

"_Would this work out as planned?"_

"_Certainly, I want to see the look on her face when we tell her."_

"_Yeah, she'll probably cry or something."_

"_Correct, now how's number thirty five doing?"_

"_Good, very well."_

"_Good."_

I clenched my head with both of my hands. Drew quickly ran over to me. I said something, but I couldn't hear over the headache. Few minutes later, the ache stopped, and I could hear Drew's voice again.

**Author's Note: Well, here you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I'm sorry for not updating Restart today, but I just got this amazing in my head for this story! So I just had to update this today, I'll update Restart tomorrow, though. Anyways, enjoy.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Four: Blurry Vision

I soon heard Drew's voice, the headache was going away. I let go of my head, his voice was blurry. Drew's voice began to get clear.

"May, May are you alright?" He gently shook me.

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Drew's face hovering from mine. I quickly backed away, but he grabbed my wrist and placed his hand on my forehead. "Wow, your head seems to be fine. What happened?"

"I kept hearing voices in my head, and I get headache every time." I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "Did the virus do that? Is it making me hear things?"

"Calm down May. Now, what did these voices say in your head?"

I started to breathe fast. "U-uh, they w-weren't talking to me, but they were saying something about announcing something, and subject number thirty five."

I leaned back, he had his hand under his chin. "Hmm, did you had these voices in your head before?"

I nodded. "Yes, on the day I met you. I woke up in pitch black darkness, and the next thing I knew, I heard voices in my head." I continued. "They were talking about everyone being soon immune, plan B, and subject number thirty five."

"I think there's something with this subject number five. I don't know how you get these voices in your head, but I do think it's in fact real." Drew stood up and grabbed his gear.

"But first, we should get going." I threw his bag over his shoulders and he had his rifle on his right hand.

"Okay, but do you know how to use these kind of rifle?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "Well duh, or else I wouldn't hold this in my hands right now."

I gave him a nod, then I rubbed my stomach. "I'm getting hungry, I didn't eat since yesterday."

Drew smirked. "Have this." He tossed me something, I caught it in midair.

I looked at the object. "A granola bar? Where did you get this?" I sounded pretty stupid.

"Again, you didn't look carefully."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, so I didn't know there were hidden stashes of food and other goods that were just under me for three years. So what?"

"Well, enough talk about that. I want to know about you more." I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Me? Why?"

Drew chuckled. "I don't know, so we get to know each other more?"

I sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Your boyfriend." He replied without even looking at me.

I stopped walking, I didn't feel like talking about it. But Drew told her everything about him, so might as well she'll tell him, too. "His name was Brendan Birch." I spoke quietly.

Drew's eyes widened. "You mean the Brendan Birch from Petalburg?" I nodded.

"I've met him before." I caught up to him.

"Really? How?"

"I've heard a crowd shouting his name. When I got closer, this white hair dude named 'Brendan' was making out with some girl." Drew sneered, I raised my eyebrows.

"A blonde one." He finished.

I couldn't believe myself, Brendan was cheating on me? After all this time, he lied to me? I collapsed on to my knees, Drew stopped walking. I felt teardrops coming out. I cried silently while Drew dropped his bag on the ground and walked over to me. He asked me something, but I didn't hear. Only thing in my mind was Brendan. Even though I was sure he was dead, I still couldn't believe I was in love with a liar. Drew kneeled beside me.

"W-was it t-true?" I didn't look at him.

"Yeah, sorry to break your heart."

I didn't know what happened next. I suddenly hugged Drew tight as I could, not letting go. He patted my back, I let everything in my eyes out. Drew brushed through my hair. After few more minutes of me crying on Drew's shoulder, I pulled out from the hug. I sniffed and slowly reached for my bandana. I untied the knot, gently placed it on the ground.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." I folded my bandana in half and left it on the ground.

""Why? You look pretty nice with that bandana." Drew stood up.

I shook my head. "He probably cheated on me more than once. He probably gave something like this to every girl he liked."

Drew offered his hand, I grabbed it and he helped me get up. "I'm sorry May."

"It's okay." Drew picked up his bag and we started to head towards the west, leaving my green bandana on the ground.

We walked for few more hours. I think we walked about 6 miles so far, it was late afternoon. Me and Drew ate some canned food about an hour ago. Right now, we were resting against a tree. We were still in the forest of deadness. I was still, staring at the open sky. I wondered if my family were watching me right now, right this moment. Drew on the other hand, were snoring like crazy beside me. He still had his gun in his hands. I was pretty bothered by Drew's snore. It was loud, I mean LOUD. And it was annoying me so much. I wanted to slap him across the face, tell him to wake up. But that wasn't what I do, I would never hurt someone physically, unless it was an accident. That was when it hit me, the heartache. I clenched deeply onto my chest with both of my hands. My hair were slowly rising up, I let out a small, painful shriek. Drew burst his eyes open. I fell onto the ground, unable to breath. I let my hands dug deeper into my chest (Not inside her body), I couldn't breathe, or scream. Drew was beside me, trying to help. The pain in my heart was just so much. This was worse than dying, this was just a plain torture. I opened my mouth, finally letting out a scream. Everything around me faded into a dark abyss.

I slowly opened my eyes, I was moving, but not by me. I now noticed I was on Drew's back, his left hand was gripping my upper leg. He was dragging his bag with his right hand, I buried my face on his shoulder and whispered.

"Drew, you can drop me now." He stopped walking, and let go of me.

I wiped some dirt on my sleeve. "How long was I out for?"

Drew turned to face me. "You've been out for two days, I think I carried you for another 7 miles maybe?"

"You know, you didn't have to carry me."

"No, you only have one month, remember? And we need to be there as soon as possible." He replied, grabbing his rifle.

"What do we do when we get there? I mean, I doubt they have a cure to fix me. If they did, they would have released the cure." I started to walk again, Drew caught up to me.

"I honestly have no idea. Let's just hope that you'll be okay." Drew said it in such gentle tone.

"Okay." We were walking, I was getting hungry. I took a glance at Drew, and then to his bag.

"Um Drew?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some granola bars?" I asked.

"Sure." He tossed me one and I caught it.

As I ate the granola bar, we just walked without talking to each other. I didn't know why I was going to that government facility though. Honestly, I just wished that they had a place for us like Drew told me. All I want right now is to meet other people besides Drew. Maybe that's the reason I was going, I just wanted to see another face.

"Drew, how do you think I got infected? I'm not sure of that." I broke the silence.

"My best guess is that you got infected from drinking that water from the creek."

I suddenly felt like an idiot for not even thinking if the creek was polluted or not. I just wanted to drink some water, so I didn't even think straight ahead. Drew pulled out the tablet PC out and turned it on. He opened the satellite map, and viewed the area near us.

"I found out that there is a military base ten miles from here." He pointed at the direction in front of us. "Since we are heading that way, we should search for some other supplies that are useful."

"How long would it take to reach there?" I said as I finished my granola bar.

"If we're continuing at this speed, probably we'll reach there tomorrow afternoon."

It was in the afternoon, Drew and I were finishing up our little break. We got our bags and stood up. Drew looked pretty serious ever since I got my heartache. Is he worried about me? Probably. After all, I'm the only person he saw for the last week or so. I have to admit, he did look pretty cute when he smirked. But now that I was sick, he pretty much stopped smirking in front of me. His emerald eyes no longer shine, I missed that. I knew it was my fault, I drank water from that creek. Even though I was partly immune, I still would die in a month since the virus reached my head. I sighed, I was really going to die this time. But, that means I'm out of this pain and misery. Now I'm confused, I would be happy to reunite with my family again…. But that means I'm just giving up, and I will not be able to see Drew anymore. Wait, what? Am I falling for him? No, no why would I even think about that? I took a glance at Drew. He really was nice looking, that I have to admit. But that does not mean I have a crush on him or something like that.

"May, you okay?" His voice rang inside of me.

"Huh, what?" I looked at my surroundings furiously.

"Your expression on your face, it was changing like you were dreaming about something." Drew smirked, I kind of wanted to see this. But I shook my head.

"It was? I must've been thinking about something."

"You mean someone." He chuckled as he said.

"W-what? Drew! Why would I even have a thought of you in my head?" I waved my hands in front of me.

"Just asking. Besides, your face is red." He pointed at my cheeks. I quickly covered them and they sure were heating up.

"O-okay, maybe I was thinking about someone. But that someone certainly isn't you." I lied.

Drew smirked. "Yeah right. Like you'll even see that someone."

I slapped him on his arm, he gave me a look. "Ouch, that hurt me May."

"I meant to do that." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, that hurt so much."

We walked for few more hours, then I noticed the sun was going down. It was getting pretty dark in the forest. So I poke Drew on his back. He didn't even turn around, mostly because of his bag and rifle.

"Yes?"

"Drew, it's getting dark. Why don't we just call it for the day?" I asked catching up to him. I was tired, but Drew didn't seem to be tired even though he was carrying all those supplies. Suddenly, I felt guilty for not helping him carry some of the supplies.

"No, we need to be there as soon as possible. Besides, we're just on the edge of the forest." He kept walking.

"Fine, but how far is it until the edge?" I crossed my arms.

Drew looked at the tablet PC. "According to this, we just need to walk for one hundred more meters that way." He pointed straight ahead of us.

I groaned. "But I'm going to sleep as soon as we reach there."

He chuckled. "Fine, whatever. I'll be a lookout."

We walked for another hundred meters, I saw an opening directly in front of me. I quickly ran towards the opening and waved back at Drew. He was still walking in same speed. I walked out, I now got out of the forest of deadness. I stretched my arms above my head. I felt like I was going to fly. The trees in the forest blocked most of the sun, but here it was all clear. I heard Drew groan as he came out of the forest. I ignored him and gazed out the stars. The sky was beautiful, no clouds, no gas of any kind covering the view. There was a hill directly in front of me, I rushed on to the top of the hill. From there, I could see over ten miles and beyond. Drew was mumbling to himself as he climbed up the hill.

"You said you were going to sleep as soon as we got out of the forest." He complained.

"But the view here is just wonderful." I pulled both of my hands together.

In the distance, I saw a plain field. It was stretching for five more miles. Until it reached an area surrounded by the darkness. It was rectangular shaped. That must be the military base. Behind the rectangle of pitch black, I saw fields spread for about twenty more miles. Beyond that, it was faint. I grabbed a pair of binoculars hanging from Drew's neck and stared at the direction. From the distance, I could make a shape of tall skyscrapers. Now the vision became clear. Beyond the military base, beyond the fields, there was a city. I couldn't tell which city it was. I adjusted the lenses, now I could see further. Beyond city, was a sole mountain that seemed to be bigger than any other mountains I pictured. The mountain was huge no doubt, but I could only make out the shape. I couldn't see clearly, but the mountain was about ninety miles from here.

Drew took the binoculars out of my hand and took a look at the distance. "Hmm, so that's the military base. And the city over there is abandoned no doubt. The mountain standing beyond the city, I'm not sure the name of it. But it seems like the facility is behind that mountain."

He lowered his binoculars. "At least we know where we're going."

I sighed. "But that means we need to hike up that mountain."

Drew smirked at my behavior. "So what if that mountain is tallest sole one you've seen. We'll try to take the shortcut. Besides, we can take a break in the military base and the city."

"But, it's too far." I whined.

Drew's smirk grew wider. "Stop whining girl. You're lucky that I'm here to protect you from all those 'harmful' stuff in there."

I frowned. "Really Drew? Really? I mean, why would you need to protect me? After all, everyone in that base or the city are dead. No one will come and hurt us."

Drew's expression then turned serious. "Don't forget about those bioengineered creatures that might be roaming around."

"But those are just rumors."

He sighed. "May, you changed a lot since I met you." He shook his head. "Anyways, even the rumors can be true, you know."

I let out a huge breath escape my mouth. "Okay, but I think I turned a little lazy since I never moved outside the cabin's perimeter."

"Yeah, I agree with that. You're being too lazy girl."

I ignored him and took out my sleeping bag as Drew lied his bag down. I unzipped it and cuddled inside. The air was fresh, and cool. The wind brushing against my face, I felt so comfortable. I whispered before I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Drew."

I slowly opened both of my eyes, but I could barely see what's in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, but my vision was still blurry. I started to panic. Had the virus finally got my eyes? Am I going to be blind? I turned my head around every direction. The morning sun was now shining its light upon my face. I covered it with my hand and searched for Drew. I heard a snore beside me. I grabbed whatever was making that noise and shook it hard.

"What the…?" Drew woke up.

I shook him harder as he tried to get out of my grip. "Drew! I can't see, my vision is so blurry!"

My vision began to fade away, I felt my eyes. They felt like a needle was stabbing them. My vision faded away until everything was in a dark abyss. I knew I was still awake, because I heard Drew's voice and I could still move.

"May!" Drew voice rang in my head, it echoed inside my head…. I rubbed my eyes, it was no use. Suddenly my eyes felt even worse. Then a blink of faint images started to show. It was like watching a movie, except the moving images were blurry, and the sound echoed. The first image I saw was…. Someone familiar, but I didn't know who. It showed a man in his lab coat, he looked around late 40s. I knew something about him, but what? Then I began hearing voices echoing throughout my head.

"_P-p-p-please-e, I-I-I a-am-m s-sor-"_

The image of man disappeared. It was replaced with a motion picture. I saw two other man in white lab coats, but their voices sounded familiar, too. But they were clear.

"_Yes, we're successful."_

"_But we're not. We have to wait for nine months for the result of our tests."_

"_I need to have more patience."_

"_Indeed. Now, did you get the blood from subject number thirty five?"_

"_Yes I did."_

"_Excellent."_

The images of them were so blurry, I could only make out that they were wearing lab coats. Wait, are those, the same voices I heard yesterday? And two days before that? No way, what's happening to me? I felt something on my stomach, but I didn't know what it was. I clenched onto my head and violently shook it. No no no, what's going on? I still saw pitch darkness. But then, I saw faint beam of light. The light became larger, and now I could see normally. I blinked several times. I rubbed my eyes, but I could see thing perfectly well. I looked down, and saw pair of arms around my waist. It took a moment to realize that it was Drew's. I pulled out and backed off.

"May, can you see me?" He whispered gently.

I nodded my head furiously. "What the…. Now I can see perfectly fine."

I now saw that Drew had worried, and serious expression on his face. "Explain to me what happened."

After what it seems like two hours, I finally told Drew everything I saw. He looked concerned, maybe he had some predictions. Drew looked at me for a moment.

"Maybe those were some of the memories after the plane crash."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said after you passed out, maybe you opened your eyes for brief moment? I don't know." Drew shrugged.

I sighed out loud. "I don't think so. They said nine months until the result of a test. But I don't remember anything special after nine months."

"And what about that image of a man in a white lab coat?" I pointed out. "I said I have a feeling I saw him before, before in outbreak…."

Drew just nodded. "Maybe you've met him before, but you're not sure because the image was so blurry. But you had a feeling you've met him."

I nodded in response. "

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you like the story so far! Sorry for not updating for few days, I was pretty busy. It's getting late and I will update Restart tomorrow! Also, if you are wondering, the city with a sole mountain on the background is kind of inspired from covers of the book Scorch Trials. And can you guys guess who the man in the lab coat is? Or what kind of test they're talking about? Please read the story carefully and review! I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm back! I apologize for not updating Restart yesterday. My laptop stopped working, so I'm using my other one right now. But this one is slow as crap -_-. I'll update Restart later today, maybe in few hours. I hope you all like chapter 5!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Five: Military Base

We walked for about two hours, the military base was getting closer. It wasn't a big one, but it had every feature of any military base. There were two hangers, and a control tower standing nearby. There was a flat building three stories high near the tower. Of course, electric fences were surrounding the entire perimeter. There were barbed wires, but most of the fences were either broken down, or there were vines covering it. The main building itself was covered in vines and some plants. On the airfield, weed and grasses were growing from the cracks of the concrete. There were fighter jets, scattered across the base.

Drew and I stopped in front of the gate. The place was all rusty, no one had come here for years. I took a step, but Drew stopped me. His eyes were still fixed to the entrance, he was glaring at the place.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll go in first. Even though everything here seems fine, it still might be dangerous." He didn't even bother to face me. Instead, he slowly took a step.

I followed right behind Drew. He held his gun with both of his hands, pointing the barrel in front of him. We walked through the gate, pushing away the bushes from our way. The place looked like no one ever came. It was deserted alright, but nothing seemed out of place. This place was clam, like people in here just disappeared into thin air. People disappearing into thin air? Drew told me that animals just disappeared, could people disappeared like that as well? That would explain why I haven't seen any trace or remains of human body. Nothing, it was like this planet never had humans living in. Except the cities and other man-made objects, nothing felt right. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this place, I felt someone or something was watching us from the distance.

"Drew? I feel like we're being watched." I got worried, and scared.

"Yeah, I feel it too." He replied, still looking around cautiously with his rifle.

Suddenly, I caught something moving in the distance. Whatever it was, it ran away. I got terrified, I grabbed Drew's right arm with both of my hands. I pointed towards the direction. "I-I saw s-something m-move there."

"Are you sure?" He pointed his gun towards the direction I was pointing.

I nodded. "Can't we just go around this place?"

Drew shook his head. "Sorry, but I told you we need to reach over the mountain as fast as possible. Going around will take few more hours."

"O-okay." I shivered.

"But, I have to get some supplies from this place. That means we're heading inside." He changed his direction towards the building.

I just stood still, looking at Drew walk towards the building. I hesitated for a moment, but I made up my mind and followed Drew. I still had this weird feeling inside my body. Not by physical, but my mind just kept telling to stay away from this place. I didn't want to be weak, even though I was still afraid, I decided not to be scared just because of my mind. I ran up to Drew, he didn't even notice me. Probably because he was looking around constantly.

"So Drew." I cleared my throat. "What kind of supplies do you need from this place?"

"Well you need a weapon." He said, still looking around.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "D-do I need to?"

He turned his face towards me. Emerald meets sapphire. I blushed and looked away. "Yeah you do. You have to protect yourself you know."

I heard him chuckle. "What else do you need?"

"Some bottled water that are unopened, and maybe I can find a working jeep around here."

"A jeep? Can you make it work?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I used to fix cars as a hobby."

"Wow." I have to say, I was pretty amazed by that.

Drew gave me a smirk. "It's nothing. Besides, the city is like fifty miles away from here."

We almost reached the building. The airfield was pretty big, but the amount of plants in the way made it difficult to go across. Like I said before, the building was flat. It was three stories high with tons of vines and other plants covering it. The glasses were covering in thick layers of dirt, I don't even know how that happened. The front doors were made out of glass, but I can hardly tell because of the dirt. Drew tried to open it, but it didn't even budge. He tried to break it with back of his rifle, it started to crack. Drew bashed the door multiple times, finally the glass broke. He gestured me to follow, I came up to him.

"Do I really have to go?" I looked inside the pitch black, and looked at Drew.

"Well, somebody has to cover my back." He lowered himself and slowly got inside.

"Here, catch." A flashlight came flying out. I quickly caught it, almost dropping it to the ground.

I turned it on, it was pretty bright meaning that there were lot of battery life left. I pointed my flashlight in the dark, there I saw Drew with his flashlight. He still had his gun ready, and he was way ahead of me now. I slowly got in, the building was dark, and I mean _dark_. It was so black inside, I could only see objects that are in my flashlight's view. There were no sunlight coming in whatsoever. I walked slowly, this place looked clean. Yeah, there were nothing wrong with this place. Only it was pitch black, and windows sealed sunlight from entering. Otherwise, everything in this place looked like they were in order. It didn't look like anything happened here, like no one ever came. I saw Drew's flashlight beam go around the corner, I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered and quickly ran around the corner to catch up with him. What I didn't realize was that, there were a pair of eyes watching me from the darkness. The figure grinned and walked away.

I saw Drew's flashlight beam disappear as I turned around the corner. I looked around, only to find pitch black. I was lost, and I couldn't find Drew. I suddenly got terrified and darted my eyes everywhere. I think I lost my flashlight, because it wasn't in my hand. I dropped down to the floor and leaned against the wall. I brought my knees up to my face. I buried my face into my knees and whispered.

"Where are you Drew?" Just then, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up, and got surprised to see Drew standing in front of me. I couldn't see his face well, but I knew he was smirking.

"So, you wanted to see me, eh?"

I stood up. "Only because I was lost."

"Fine, be that way. But if you don't want to get lost, follow me." He turned around and walked along the hallway.

I quickly chased after him. "Where do we need to go?"

"The kitchen. We need some bottled water if we can find one."

We walked around corners, past the doors, and finally we reached the door labeled cafeteria. We both pushed the door open, when I pointed my beam of light inside, my eyes widened. Inside, there were hundreds of bodies, or remains of them at least. They were all wrapped around in white blankets. All of them were hanging from the ceiling, foul smell were stinging my nose. I felt sick, I covered my mouth and ran few meters behind. I let everything in my mouth go, I couldn't bare myself to look at that horrible scene again. After throwing everything up, I felt a pat on my back.

"May, you alright?" I heard Drew's voice, in a very gentle tone.

"N-no." I felt more coming, I let it go again. I was now exhausted and terrified.

"Do you want to get out?" I nodded at his question.

He hold my hand as we searched our way out. After thirty minutes of walking, we finally found a sunlight. I hurriedly ran outside and collapsed onto my knees as I was blinded by the light. I stared at the clear blue sky. I rubbed my stomach, I was hungry. Drew followed me outside.

"That scene almost got me too." He said as he came next to me.

"Please don't remind me of that again." I slowly got up to my feet.

"Sorry, but aren't you thirsty?" He took out his water bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the water bottle and gulped down the water. I handed back his water bottle, now I felt a lot better. After all that throwing up, my stomach was now empty. But it wasn't good to eat after throwing up, so I decided to just drink some water instead of eating.

"May, can you follow me to the hanger? I think I saw some vehicles nearby." He started to walk towards the hanger, motioning me to follow. I followed him, though I walked slower.

When we reached the hanger, it wasn't all that massive. There were rusty fighter jet sitting in the middle, along with tools scattered across the floor. Of course, don't forget about weeds and vines that got in. Drew ignored the surrounding and walked over to a garage door inside. He examined the door carefully, then he triggered something, causing the door to bolt up. I got surprised, then took a deep breath to calm myself down. After making myself calm again, I got curious. I got closer to the garage, Drew was already in there. Then I could see what was in the garage, there was a military Humvee, with no weed or rust got into it. I raised my eyebrows, how did it not get rusted? Sure, the jeep looked new, but did it work? Drew opened the hood, he examined the engine carefully. He was poking around for a minute, then he shut the hood.

"So, does it work?" I stood next to Drew now.

"Yeah, I just need to get some gas and this thing will run in no time." He crossed his arms and smirked at his discovery.

"But how did it not rust or anything? It looks brand new."

"That, I have no idea. Government technology I guess." He shrugged as he went to look for some gasoline nearby.

I sighed in relief, at least we didn't have to walk for the entire time. Maybe we can get to the facility few days early if the gas doesn't run out. And best of all, we don't have to carry our supplies in our hands! I smiled while leaning against the hood of the vehicle. I closed my eyes, having a deep thought in my mind. At least I have more time to think before I die. Speaking of that, I have about twenty five more days left of my life. Actually, I didn't want to die at such young age. Some people might argue that 19 isn't young, but I do think so. I had a small glimpse of hope growing back in my heart, but some of them started to fade away when I heard I was going to die. I sniffed, I didn't want to die in such painful way. Then, something made all those thoughts away from my head. I looked up to see Drew brushing my hair. He was smiling gently. Then he wiped something out of my face.

"W-what are y-you doing D-drew?" I sniffed again.

"You were crying." He continued to brush through my hair.

"I was?" I quickly wiped off my remaining tears.

"Yeah." He walked over to the side of the vehicle.

I watched him pour gasoline into the Humvee. "Do you have the keys?"

Drew raised his one hand revealing a key. I decided to get some cool air. I walked outside of the hanger, a sudden wind brushed past my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, my lips slightly curving to form a soft smile. I felt relaxing, nothing bothered me now. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and letting carbon dioxide out. I slowly opened my eyes, I wish I was feeling like this before. I was in my own world until I jumped from a sound of engine starting. I turned and looked back, there I saw Drew inside the vehicle. He opened the windows and got his head out.

"Get in, I already got everything in here." He closed the window as he pulled his head back inside. I opened the door to passenger seat and got in. The seat wasn't really comfortable, but it was better than walking. I leaned back and relaxed my muscles, I was surely tired. Drew got the Humvee going, he started to gain speed as we drove across the airfield. Then he started to slow down, and stopped when he reached the gate. Drew opened the door and got out. I saw him walking over to the gate, and came back soon after.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through that gate." He said as he closed the door.

Before I could reply, he suddenly started the vehicle right to the gate. I was so shocked, I couldn't do anything except watch. The Humvee crashed into the gate, the gate broke down helplessly. Drew turned the direction towards the city. He got us on the highway I hadn't realized before. The road was really making me annoyed. It was so bumpy, I was bouncing around my seat.

"Can you please slow down?" The vehicle was going in 50 miles.

"Fine." He slowed the speed down to 15 miles per hour.

"Thank you." I looked outside, there were broken down cars everywhere. Maybe it wasn't good idea to use the highway. The road was all cracked, and plants grew in them. I sighed, this was going to be a long trip. I looked over at Drew, his face were covered it sweat. I knew why, it was now in middle of summer and the weather was probably over 30 degrees. There were no clouds in the sky, only the sun with its piercing sunlight. I covered my face a little when the sunlight blocked my view. Sure, it was a beautiful day, but the surroundings killed it. I noticed that there were even more cars, they were started to narrow the road. Drew slowed even more to not crash into them. I opened my window and felt warm breeze of air hit my face. I suddenly gasped when I looked closer to one of the cars. There were remains of people inside them, it was horrifying. It was not as bad as the scene inside the military base, but it was bad enough. I let my head outside and threw up again. Even though I barely ate anything, I still did. Drew stopped to car and patted my back.

"You okay May?" He sounded worried, but I could not see his face because my head was still poking outside.

"Do you have anything to wipe?" I asked without even turning around.

"Here." He tossed me a handkerchief into my hand. I took it and wiped around my mouth. I got back in and leaned on my seat.

"Water please?" I asked softly, I was now exhausted.

Drew handed me a bottled water. I unscrewed the cap and drank slowly. After couple of sips, I closed the lid and handed back to Drew. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I had no idea why I would feel so sick around these 'remains'. But I think pretty much almost everyone would feel same way as I do. I rubbed my stomach, I was starving, but I had to take it. It's not good to eat after throwing up, right? I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into my own dream world.

When I opened my eyes again, my visions were going blurry. Not again, I don't want to see another people in lab coats, or hear their voices. They made me feel worse, I didn't like the sound of those tests they were working on. It sounded,… so inhuman. I rubbed my eyes, no use. I couldn't see where I was, but could hear Drew snoring nearby. So I assumed it was night time, somewhere. My vision started to go back to normal. I was quiet surprised, I didn't have to see those men. But, their voices were in my head now.

"_She's completely healthy. Our test is so far, so good."_

"_I still can't believe her heart was that weak."_

"_It's the virus."_

"_I know, but it's like, she has something we don't know."_

"_For example?"_

"_No idea, but I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Not good enough. Besides, it's been three months since our test started and she's doing perfectly fine so far."_

"_So far."_

Wait, did they already knew my heart was weak? And that I got infected by the virus? But I got infected by the creek! That was way after the crash, and I saw no other human since. But how did they know? Were they watching me? I gasped, staring into pitch blackness. Are they watching my every single move right now? I felt chills down my spine. I shivered, everything around me was black. I heard Drew's snoring right next to me. I reached my hand near me, and felt something. I realized that it was Drew's chest and my face heated up a little. I took out my flashlight from my pocket and turned it on. I realized that we're still inside the Humvee, with the seats pulled flat down. Drew was right next to me, he must've been enjoying something. His smirk showed off as he was sleeping. My left eye twitched a little. What was he dreaming about? Is it something naughty? I shook my head furiously. What am I thinking? Bad May! I decided to go back to sleep, but it was so chilly. So I pulled another layer of blanket on me and cuddled onto Drew. I had no control over my moves. Next thing I knew, I was snuggling against Drew's body and hugging him tight as I slowly fell asleep on his warm body.

I slowly opened my eyes, sunlight was piercing through my eye lids. Moment I silently woke up, I heard Drew chuckle. I blushed when I realized that I was right on top of him. I quickly pulled apart.

"Looks like you really fell for me." He smirked and flipped his hair.

"N-no, I-I was j-just cold." I said, my face heating up even more.

"So you had to snuggle around my body?"

"Y-you were j-j-just… warm." I looked down, avoiding Drew's smirk.

"Aww, so you didn't snuggle around me for my hot body?" His smirk grew wider.

I crossed my arms. "No, and no. You're still an arrogant jerk."

Drew placed his hand on his chest, giving her a look. "Ouch May, that hurt."

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry for not updating this in so long! But here it is now! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and check out my first one shot, On The Bus! It's pretty good I think. Anyways, I hope you have a great day and I'll see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Still didn't get a new computer But I'll get it soon. Anyways, I'm updating this instead of Restart today because I had an idea. So I hope this chapter is fairly good and I'll see you soon.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Sixteen: The City

We were driving for about two more hours, then Drew stopped the car. He slowly got out and walked in front of the Humvee. I noticed something outside, and poked my head outside, after opening the window. My eyes widened as I saw a huge skyscraper towering above us, only couple hundred meters away. I looked around the skyscraper, most of it were covered in green. The building was about two hundred meters high, it was taller than any other ones I saw before. Sure, I saw pictures of these enormous skyscrapers, but I never managed to see them in person. Back in Petalburg, the tallest building was only just over one hundred meters high. This was the largest gathering of skyscrapers I have ever seen. I slowly opened the door, stepping outside, my eyes still fixed onto the building. I stood up next to Drew, I slowly turned my head towards him. His eyes were fixed on directly in front of him. I followed his eyes, and my jaws dropped. In front of us, there were cars, hundreds of them, blocking our only way into the city.

Drew crossed his arms. "Well I guess we have to walk our way in." He made his way to back of the vehicle.

I followed right behind him, he opened the trunk and started to take our supplies out. "What? Drew, this is the largest city I have ever seen so far. How are we supposed to walk across this massive place?"

Drew threw his bag over his left shoulder, his rifle in his right hand. "We have to go through this place as fast as possible." He continued "And you're correct, I've never seen a city this massive, or even heard of it."

"And you expect us to go through this place?"

Drew raised his head, grinning. "Yep, it's not going to take long. After all, it doesn't take a month to travel across a city."

"Fine, but we have to be careful. There might be other survivors in a city this big." I grabbed my backpack and followed Drew as he began to squeeze in between abandoned cars.

Luckily, there weren't any more remains of human body inside those vehicles. Otherwise, I would have been sick to death. There were cars and other vehicles all over the streets. Drew and I walked along the sidewalk. Now that I see it, I didn't even know the name of this city. My mouth were open as I looked around in amazement. The skyscrapers towered above us, blocking most of the sunlight into the streets. I looked over at Drew, his expression was now serious. He was looking around, with his rifle ready to fire. I began to panic inside my mind. Is there something dangerous near us? Did Drew sense something? I looked at window of one of the stores beside the sidewalk. It was pitch black inside, but I think I saw something moving inside. Scared, I quickly ran up to Drew and hugged his left arm.

"Drew, I think I saw something move in there." I pointed towards the store.

Drew froze on his tracks, and raised his weapon. He looked around cautiously, ready to pull the trigger. I took a few steps back, but I didn't realize that I was now entering a dark alleyway. Just when I noticed Drew was nowhere to be seen, a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back. I was yanked so hard, I fell heavily on the concrete floor. I opened my mouth at sudden pain on my knees, but no sound came out. I tried to get up, but something kicked right on my stomach. I was thrown against the wall, I saw a pair of eyes before it disappeared, leaving only the black.

"_When will we start the experiment? We already got enough blood samples from her."_

"_Soon. We'll make her pass out without getting any suspicions, then we'll start."_

"_I can't wait."_

"_But don't forget, it'll take up to one year from now to completely finish the experiment."_

"_I know."_

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a darkness, but I couldn't move my hands or my legs. I noticed that I was tied against a cold, metal chair. I struggled, but the roped didn't even budge. I gave up few moments later and gave out a deep sigh. Why am I the one who's always in trouble? Then I heard a sound of metal door creaking.

"Look who's awake." A voice of a man echoed through the room.

"Young lady, if don't know where you are, you're in my headquarters." He chuckled.

"And if you want to know why you're here, it's because I've been lonely. All my other fellas living here don't mind, but I do." I heard footsteps coming closer to me, then it stopped right in front of me.

"I want you." He whispered into my ears, I could feel his breath.

Then I remembered the switchblade Drew gave me, so i shuffled my body a little bit, making the blade fall into my hands without any sound. I started to cut the rope silently, the man didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, if you do not wish to speak, I don't mind at all. In fact, I like quietness." He grabbed both of my shoulders, causing me to almost drop the knife.

"Now, we have some privacy…." I felt his breath touch my face. By the time, I finished cutting the rope, then I slapped him as hard as I could. I heard him stammer back.

"Why you little….. how dare you!" I quickly sliced the ropes on my ankle, and stood up. I tried to find the door, but it was no use since it was all pitch black here. Then the sudden lights blinded my eyes. I covered them with my arms, and closed my eyes, but it was no use. Suddenly, the man grabbed and wrist and pulled me towards him. He stopped when I bumped onto his chest. I opened my eyes and looked up. There I could see a middle aged man smirking at me, though I could not see his eyes. He snatched my knife from me and held it against my throat, holding me against the wall.

"Now, now, since you hurt me, I should hurt you too." He slowly dragged the knife until it reached my stomach.

Everything after that came out so slowly, it was probably the worst moment I've ever experienced.

The man slowly plunged the knife into my stomach. My eyes widened as the pain slowly rushed through my body. My hands were shaking. I couldn't do anything since he held me tight with his other hand against the wall. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt coldness slowly enter, until it reached it's end.

He didn't take the knife out, instead he threw me on the ground. The man opened the metal door, and glanced back at me, smirking. He then closed the door shut, turning off the lights, leaving me in darkness.

I clenched my stomach as I fell to my side. I wanted to take the knife out, but the pain was just too much. I gave out a small shriek and let my tears out. My body were now shaking, I raised my arm slowly into the air.

"D-D-Drew…. H-help." My arm crashed onto the ground and I felt my eyelids close.

**Drew's P.O.V. 1 hour earlier (This will be one of the only time I'll include Drew's perspective)**

I heard a sound coming behind me, I turned around only to see May missing. I started to panic and looked around violently.

"May!" I called out her name, no response.

"May! Where are you?" Still no response.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and my eyes darted around. They stopped on an object. May's backpack. I ran over and picked it up, and looked around again. Then, in the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure. It looked like a man, could it be? There are survivors in this city? Did they take May? Yes, I saw the man holding someone over his right shoulder, May. I quickly hid behind the nearest trashcan and carefully observed the man. I only saw his back, but he was holding a handgun in his other hand. I decided to follow him, and to see if anyone else were here. May looked unconscious, it made me worry. Did he hurt her? I clenched my fists and forced my feeling to shoot the man down. I kept my profile low and followed the person.

After about thirty minutes of following, he stopped an old Victorian style apartment. I narrowed my eyes as the man knocked the door three times in a specific pattern. Soon, the door opened, letting the man inside. Knowing that no one was around, I hurriedly ran to the door and knocked it just like the man did. I aimed my gun towards the entrance, finger on the trigger. Soon, the door opened revealing a man possibly in mid 30s. I shot my rifle three times without hesitation. The man lay on the floor, dead. Three red holes on his chest. I stepped over him and walked around the apartment. The staircases were blocked by barricades, but the one that lead to the basement were open. I slowly walked downstairs, aiming my rifle. I knocked down the door with my foot and my eyes widened.

There were 4 other men, all about in middle 40s, sharpening their knives. They all turned and looked at me, and charged right after me. Without hesitation, I fired my automatic rifle all over the room, after checking that May wasn't here. The 4 men were lying dead on the floor, red liquid now covering their body. I breathed deeply in and out, feeling guilty for killing these men. My eyes darted around the room, and it fixed into a key. I walked over and took the key from dead man's hand. My eyes then fixed into a metal door standing a few feet away from me. I slowly walked over, trying not to get tripped over. I pushed the key into a keyhole, and sure enough, the door opened. It was pitch black in the room, I was searching for a light switch on the wall. When I felt it, I turned it on. My eyes widened, my eyebrows raised, my hands trembling at the sight. I dropped my rifle and bag.

"May!"

There, I saw May lying in a pool of blood, an object sticking out of her stomach. She was covered in her own blood. I ran over to her, and held both of her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, May, please don't die." Her heartbeat were getting slower.

I picked her up in bride style, and found my way outside this disgusting apartment. I threw my bag on my left shoulder and started to run towards the mountain. After an hour of running with May in my hands, my lungs felt like exploding. But I couldn't just let May die like this, no, I don't want her to die! I started to run again only to be stopped by a sound coming from the distance. I stood in one place, and listened. I was now in the borderline of the city, in middle of a parking lot. Wait, could it be? Is that a sound of a helicopter? I gently let May on the ground and waved both of my arms at the machine.

"Hey! Please help us!" I waved my arms furiously.

Next thing happened was miracle, the helicopter slowed down and started to come down. Soon, it landed on the parking lot. I picked May up again and ran towards the helicopter. A man, in late 40s, came out.

"Please help, my friend here is seriously injured. She'll die soon if she doesn't get a treatment." I begged.

The man nodded and motioned me to come in.

**Back to May's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my right eye, I could see Drew holding my hand. Then he saw me.

"May, hold on. You'll be okay. You're going to live, I promise." Everything went pitch black again.

I eyes shot open, and I tried to get up. But I winced from the pain in my stomach. I lay back down onto the soft pillow and looked around at my surroundings. I was lying on a single bed, and the room I was in had no windows. Instead, it had this feeling that made me calm. Inside the room, there were another bed, a table with 1 chair, a lamp, and Drew. He was softly sleeping on a chair beside the bed I was on. I smiled gently and placed my hand on top of his.

Drew slowly got his head up, his eyes met mine. He smiled "May, you woke up."

"Yeah, and thanks for being by me." I felt my eyes getting watery.

"May, you were seriously hurt. Of course I would be by you." I blushed a little by his comment.

Then I looked around the room once more. "Drew, where are we?"

"Oh right. May, we finally reached the government facility." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"How? What happened?" I asked in curiosity

"Well, I followed a man carrying you over his shoulder. Then to make things short, I killed every man inside a building and I found you. I carried you to the border of the city, and I found a government helicopter. They took care of your wounds, and gave us this room." He replied.

"Oh, I don't know what to say…" Tears were about to fall.

"Hey, I did what I was supposed to do. Besides, I heard they're going to get all the immunes together in this facility and I'm sure we won't be alone anymore." He gently stroked my hair.

"I hope we'll have less frightening life here." I touched his cheek with my hand.

I giggled lightly when I saw his cheeks started to burn. "Oh Drew, you're cheeks are burning red."

He quickly turned his head away from me. "Uhhh, it's just a cold I caught during our journey."

I laughed. "Drew, that was the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"It's true!" He protested.

"Stop it Drew, you're being sarcastic." I giggled as I shuffled his green hair.

"Hey, don't mess up my precious hair!" He tried to fix it, but failed miserably.

"Don't try to change the subject Drew. If you like me, why don't you just say so?" He stopped trying to fix his hair, his face was now heating up.

"Well, it's just that…. I, um.. uh…" I placed my index finger on his lips, making him stop talking.

"Shh, the truth is, I like you too." I pulled his head towards me and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

I closed my eyes and covered my face in blankets. "Now if you excuse me, I'll have some more sleep."

"O-okay…" I didn't see his face, but I'm guessing that his cheeks were in million different colors of red.

This time, I actually had a nice sleep for once. I didn't hear those voices, see weird images, or have any headaches. I drifted into my own little dream world.

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update this in such a long time! And I'm also sorry that this chapter is 800 words shorter than my pervious chapters, but I didn't want you guys to keep waiting! I'll update Restart possibly tomorrow. Anyways, I hope this chapter was pretty good and I'll see you all later.**

**PS Also, I have to point out that this story nowhere to being finished!**


End file.
